Él Era Un MitadDemonio, Ella Era Una Muchacha Hum
by melaniemelmelgirl
Summary: Él Era Un MitadDemonio, Ella Era Una Muchacha HumanaÉl vivió 500 años en el pasado. Ella vivió 500 años en el futuro. Él era picadillo y demostró raramente sus colores verdaderos. Ella era buena, cuidando, y el amar. Enjoy!


Él era un medio-demonio, Ella era una chica humana

-melaniemelmelgirl

Él era un **medio-demonio**

Ella era una **chica humana**

El vivia 500 años en el **pasado**

Ella 500 en el **futuro**

Él era inmaduro y **pocas veces** enseñaba sus** verdaderos colores**

Ella era **amable, cariñosa** y **amorosa**

Esta es su **historia**

Una historia sobre su **amor**

Una historia sobre su **odio**

Una historia de **verdades , mentiras** y **algo** **mas**

Y la sacerdotisa que los unio

Inuyasha´s POV 

Inuyasha miro al suelo y suspiró pesadamente

Le habia causado a kagome mucho dolor y sufrimiento a menudo, sin ni siquierea

Darse cuenta.

Que inmaduro era...

Era cruel y poco inteligente por su parte volver a cambiar y enfrentarse a las dos.

Kagome realmente se preocupaba por el, el de hecho lo sabia, de otro modo,

¿por que se quedaria con el y le ayudaria?

¿Y porque lo habria besado esa vez que estaba en problemas siendo un demonio completo?

Kikyo, por otro lado, estaba resuelta a matarlo...por **venganza**

Ella le odiaba, y el lo sabia

Era fria y la mayor parte del tiempo carente de emociones, su mayor meta era conducir a Inuyasha al infierno con ella

Aunque Inuyasha no queria pasar pagina, tampoco queria borrar los recuerdos de 50 años atrás, cuando kikyo estaba viva.

El no queria superar aquello.

Supiro pesadamente con frustración

¿por qué la vida era tan...¿confusa?

¿Porqué no podía decidirse y escoger de una vez?

¿Kagome o kikyo?

¿A quién debía escoger?

**¿A quien debía escoger?**

Ese pensamiento cruzó su mente vigorosamente, **una y otra vez.**

Cerró sus ojos para concentrarse, mientras los flashback de kikyo y kagome recorrían

rápidamente su mente. Imágenes y recuerdos colisionaban como uno.

Su mente se detuvo en uno, un pensamiento de él y Kagome.

Flashback- 

El estaba en el río, estaba esforzándose al máximo por limpiar la sangre seca de sus garras, después de matar a unos bandidos, algunos de los cuales rogaron por su vida, mientras él era un completo youkai.

Kagome llegó y se sentó a su lado.

Él le dijo que no tenía que quedarse a su lado, si eso le causaba mucho dolor.

Kagome entonces se arrodillo delante de él y colocó sus manos en sus hombros para abrazarlo.

"Oh, Inuyasha..." dijo ella

"Estoy contigo porque quiero"

"Estoy contigo porque quiero" 

Esas palabras resonaron en su mente.

Él sonrió, cerrando sus ojos y colocando su mano derecha sobre la de Kagome.

Oh, Kagome, algún día, te cuidaré con estas garras.

**Fin del flashback**

Él se levantó y caminó alrededor pensando que hacer.

Kagome había escogido estar con él...

Él continuó caminando por la ruta, hasta que llegó al pozo.

Se apoyó en él y se sentó en el césped colocando su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

Bien, el simplemente tenía que decidirse al modo antiguo.

Él simplemente debía escoger con quien se sentía mejor, quien le hacía sentir mas vivo, feliz y libre.

Él pensó en Kikyo.

Lo pensó largo y tendido.

Recuerdos surcaban su mente.

Tiempo atrás realmente había amado a kikyo...

En aquel tiempo creía que su amor sería eterno, sin embargo, siempre no fue suficiente.

Es un poco ironico , porque si Naraku no hubiese matado a Kikyo, nunca habría conocido a Kagome.

Diablos, Kagome nunca **hubiera nacido** si Naraku no hubiese matado a Kikyo...

Y llevándose la Shikon no Tama a la tumba con ella.

Y habiendo nacido Kagome, una especie de reencarnación de Kikyo, con la joya engarzada en ella.

Él pensó más sobre Kagome.

Cuando estaban juntos, sentía fuerza para protegerla... para estar siempre a su lado en caso de que ella lo necesitase.

Seguramente, él se sintió así con kikyo, pero ya no, ahora prefería proteger a Kagome.

A lo mejor... ¿Kikyo no era para el?

Lo era Kagome?

Pensó un poco más.

Se sentía menos frío, violento, y enfadado cuando ella estaba cerca. Incluso sentía menos odio.

Era algún tipo de maquina de la felicidad, o algo así.

Si ella tenía algún problema o sufría, él se preocupaba y le dolía tanto como a ella.

Cerca de ella, él sentía **calidez.**

Y Kagome se preocupaba por él... un poco... un montón...tal vez... puede que... ¿incluso **lo quisiera**?

Tal vez lo amaba?

¿Y él también a ella?

Descendiendo su mirada hacía el suelo, el suspiró.

Él era un borde y no se merecía el amor de Kagome.

Ella era una humana completa, mientras que él... no del todo.

No era humano.

Tampoco era demonio.

A veces, se transformaba en un demonio o era humano por un día.

Pero no muy a menudo.

¿Cómo podría una persona querer a alguien que no era ni humano ni demonio?

Quien no era **nadie**?

Quien era un **semi-demonio**?

Sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente, como una ráfaga cruzase su mente.

Su corazón aceleró su ritmo.

Se había enamorado.

Se había enamorado de Kagome.

**Ninguna otra que no fuera Kagome...**

**Y había olvidado a Kikyo...**

Se levantó.

**Tenía **que confesárselo.

Decirle a la preciosa morena del futuro, que es lo que sentía realmente!

Tenía que decírselo,ahora!

Como un torrente, fue a encontrar a Kagome.

Kagomes's POV- 

Bostezando ligeramente, se sentó cerca del fuego.

Aunque era tarde no podía dormir.

Algo estaba en su mente.

Algo la estaba molestando.

**Algo** la turbaba desde hacía un tiempo.

Se había enamorado de Inuyasha.

Aunque nunca pensó que su amor fuese correspondido.

Por ello nunca dijo nada, no quería romper el amor que **Inuyasha** le profesaba a **Kikyo**.

Era demasiado buena para hacer eso.

Demasiado debil...

Demasiado asustadiza...

Temía demasiado admitir sus propios sentimientos...

Sus **verdaderos** sentimientos...

Lo que sentía por Inuyasha...

Ella buscaba su felicidad.

Feliz...

Feliz...

**Feliz**...

Incluso si era con una sacerdotisa teóricamente muerta 50 años en el pasado.

Y estaba hecha de huesos y barro, alimentada de las almas que robaba de humanos inocentes para sobrevivir.

Para **vivir**.

Para **respirar**.

Suspirando, miró la larga joya alrededor de su cuello...

Casi estaba completa...

Ella, Inuyasha, y todos los demás habían encontrado la mayor parte de los fragmentos de la esfera.

Excepto algunos...

Después de recuperarlos todos no tendría una verdadera excusa para quedarse en la era feudal.

Ella tendría que regresar al Japón actual.

Al Tokio actual.

Quinientos años en el futuro.

**Y no podría ver a Inuyasha nunca más.**

El pensamiento de no volver a ver a Inuyasha le provocaba que escalofríos recorrieran espalda.

No ver a Inuyasha...

Eso haría que su corazón se rompiese.

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente.

Dabía lo que debía hacer.

Necesitaba ir a decirselo a Inuyasha...

Decirselo

Lo que sentía por él

Decirle la verdad

Toda la verdad.

Y nada excepto la verdad.

Ella empezó a correr.

Tenía que encontrarlo!

A su unico y verdadero amor!

Inuyasha´s POV 

Podía oler su esencia.

Se acercaba más y más a ella cada segundo.

Aumentó su ritmo, corriendo mas rápido.

Se paró en seco.

Y la miró.

Kagome dejó de correr cuando se quedó a 1 metro de Inuyasha, jadeando para recuperar el aliento.

Ughhh.vaya carrerita...pensó ella.

El comenzó a hablar.

"kagome, tengo que decirte algo..."

"Inuyasha" le cortó ella

"No, escuchame.**Realmente** quiero que oigas lo que tengo que decirte"

Ella asintió.

Ella asintió agitando su preciosa melena morena.

Ah, era **preciosa**...

"kagome,yo...**yo te amo**. Eso es todo".

Kagome se sorprendió.

Acercándose a ella un poco, precedió a hablar, pero de nuevo kagome le cortó.

"Pero que pasa...que pasa con kikyo?"

"Kagome, ella ya no es parte de mi vida.La kikyo que una vez conocí y amé,murió, hace tiempo. Ya no estoy con ella, ya no me preocupo por ella. Ahora me preocupo...por ti , kagome. Y anoche me di cuenta de ello."

"Inuyasha..."

"Y, necesito saber, kagome, Me amas? Quieres estar conmigo?"

Ella abrió su boca para hablar, pero Inuyasha habló de nuevo.

"O... tal vez prefieras estar con Kouga, o con ese Hobo de tu tiempo? Prefieres estar con otra persona?"

Se paró un minuto, mirando profundamente a sus ojos.

" Sé que no soy perfecto, kagome, pero si me das una oportunidad, estaré ahí para ti, para amarte y cuidar de ti, y para protegerte con todo lo que tengo.Pero, si no me quieres, está bien,lo entiendo. Estoy seguro de que encontraras a una persona que realmente sea una **persona**, no un medio-demonio,medio-humano, una persona que tenga ojos **normales** y pelo **normal**, y que no tenga orejas de perro, que no ronronee y que no tenga garras."

Entonces habló Kagome.

"Inuyasha...por favor date cuenta, te amo. Adoro cada detalle tuyo. No me importa que no seas humano ni demonio, que tengas ojos ambarinos, que tus orejas sean de perro y que puedas ronronear, además lo encuentro adorable, y amo tu larga melena. Es realmente suave y brillante, y tus garras siempre nos salvan, y tus instintos de demonio nos ayudan a todos.

Ella le sonrió.

" Y no, no amo a Kouga, nunca lo hice, pretendía hacerlo, para que estuvieras celoso...eso estuvo mal por mi parte.Y ese chico, Hojo ,realmente no lo conozco mucho, y estoy segura de que no le quiero. Tu eres a quien amo, a pesar de tus pensamientos y diferencias. Te quiero por quien eres, y por tu buen corazón".

"Kagome..."

Él se acerco, y la besó lentamente en los labios.

Ella se sonrojó un poco, sorprendida por los recientes acontecimientos, no obstante le devolvió el beso, mas profundamente, y fue entonces cuando el timido beso se convirtió en una hermosa y pasional confesión de amor, la verdad y la alegria de haberse sacado un peso de encima.

Inuyasha rodeó la cintura de ella con sus manos,y ella colocó sus manos en la cara de el, acercándolo mas, profundizando mas en el beso si eso era posible.

Estuvieron así, simplemente besándose, durante al menos un minuto.

La preciosa luna brilló encima de los enamorados añadiendo un suave resplandor y haciendo más hermosa su pasional cita.

Finalmente, tras lo que pareció una eternidad, se separaron.

Ella le sonrió y el le devolvió la sonrisa.

Finalmente se tenían, su verdadero amor, la persona que era solo para ellos.

" kagome,incluso cuando recolectemos todos los fragmentos de la joya... te quedaras?

Te quedarás conmigo, y con todos los demás?"

"Claro que sí, Inuyasha"

Ese pensamiento la hizo muy feliz.

Ahora ya tenía una excusa para estar con Inuyasha!

Y una muy buena!

El cogió su mano, y juntos caminaron hasta el claro donde los otros estaban durmiendo.

Inuyasha saltó a un arbol, y ayudó a Kagome a subir tb.

Se quitó la parte de arriba de su haori de caliente pelo de rata de fuego, y se lo puso a

Kagome para que no tuviese frío al dormir.

Ella sonrió, y acercó sus labios a los de el.

Compartieron un último beso antes de caer dormidos.

El la rodeó con sus brazon tiernamente, ella le dijo" Te amo, Inuyasha...", después se quedó dormida pacíficamente en sus protectores y fuertes brazos.

Él enterró su cara en su cabeza, inhalando el hermoso aroma de su cabello.

Su amor por ella era puro y verdadero.

La había amado durante un tiempo, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

Kagome estaba hecha para el, no Kikyo.

Era cosa del destino.

La abrazó un poco más, antes de quedarse dormido.

El solo sabia que pasarian el resto de la eternidad o mas juntos...como **uno.**

El era un **medio-demonio.**

Ella era una **chica humana.**

El vivia 500 años en el **pasado**.

Ella 500 en el **futuro.**

**Y vivieron felices para siempre...**


End file.
